Nostalgie
by Sermina
Summary: Le regard dans le vague, un jeune homme aux cheveux méchés blond écoutait le bruissement des feuilles que le vent faisait danser. Il était assis sur un banc, au milieu d’un square, les yeux dans le vide qui scrutaient le sol."


**Titre de la fiction : ****Nostalgie**

**Auteur : Sermina**

**Beta lectrice : Azerty**

**Genre : Général**

**Disclaimer : Non, je ne me fais pas d'argent sur le dos de Takeshi Obata (dessins)**** et de Yumi Hotta (scénario)****, les personnages d'Hikaru no go leurs appartiennent.**

**Note 1 : Cette fan fiction commence un an après la fin du manga donc Spoil du manga et en particulier des derniers volumes du manga !!! **

**Note 2 : La toute première fanfiction que j'ai écrite, voilà plus de deux ans que je n'ai jamais publié car je la trouvais médiocre ! Mainte fois remanié par mes soins, cette version ne me satisfait toujours pas pleinement mais je la pense beaucoup plus potable que ce que j'avais pu faire au départ !**

**

* * *

**

**Nostalgie**

_̶— Dialogues des personnages_

_« » Pensées des personnages_

Le regard dans le vague, un jeune homme aux cheveux méchés blonds écoutait le bruissement des feuilles que le vent faisait danser. Il était assis sur un banc, au milieu d'un square, les yeux dans le vide qui scrutaient le sol.

Certes il avait eu sa revanche sur Yeong-Ha, lors de la coupe Hokuto et le japon avait d'ailleurs remporté la victoire, cependant une étrange sensation l'empêchait de fêter pleinement cet évènement. Un soupir finit par franchir la commissure de ses lèvres alors que son regard se levait laissant ses pupilles s'ancrer sur le ciel pale de cette fin d'après-midi. Quelques nuages presque transparents voguaient à travers l'immensité bleutée alors que le jeune homme semblait chercher des yeux quelque chose d'invisible. L'endroit était calme. Seul le bruit du vent dans les feuillages et quelques chants d'oiseaux troublaient le silence presque spirituel de l'endroit. Tout respirait la tranquillité et l'apaisement mais cette ambiance n'arrivait en rien à faire disparaître le voile posé sur son cœur. Le bras du jeune homme s'éleva doucement alors que sa main semblait vouloir toucher une chose imperceptible. Il resta un instant figé dans cette position. Puis ses doigts finirent par se refermer sans rien attraper avant de retomber mollement à ses côtés et comme troublé un peu plus par cette réalité, le visage du garçon se fit encore plus triste et nostalgique.

̶ Sai…

Il avait à peine murmuré ce nom qui aussitôt fut emporté par une légère brise de vent. Dans son regard, ne se dessinait que la douleur encore trop présente de la perte de cet être qui avait tant compté pour lui, qui avait littéralement changé sa vie. Cela faisait plus de deux ans maintenant qu'il avait disparu et même s'il retrouvait un peu de cette personne lorsqu'il jouait, sa présence, son innocence face à la modernité de la capitale, ses sourires, ses remarques, son regard outré, leurs parties… lui manquaient de plus en plus chaque jour.

Un craquement de feuille se fit entendre derrière le banc. Le garçon soupira silencieusement en fermant quelques secondes les yeux.

̶ Shindou, mais que fais-tu là ? Tout le monde te cherche !

Ce qu'il faisait là ? Comment pouvait-il s'amuser alors que son cœur hurlait de solitude et d'un passé à jamais révolu? Le jeune homme assis finit pourtant par tourner son visage vers son interlocuteur.

̶ Toya,… ah désolé… j'avais besoin de prendre un peu l'air. La partie a été difficile j'avais besoin de me calmer en marchant un peu, expliqua-t-il en se relevant pour venir se mettre face à son rival. Et puis je n'arrivais pas réaliser que le Japon avait gagné, continua le méché d'une façon qui se voulait enthousiasme mais qui n'arriva pas à berner le nouveau venu.

Sans plus attendre, Shindou prit la route vers le lieu où il devait être attendu, passant devant Toya qui lui ne bougea pas. Voyant que son rival ne lui suivait pas, le jeune garçon méché se retourna avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

̶ Alors qu'est ce qu'on attend? Ils vont s'inquiéter de ne pas nous voir revenir, s'exclama Hikaru ayant retrouvé à la fois son enthousiasme et sa fâcheuse manie de taquiner son ami.

L'interpellé ne bougea pas alors que les sourcils du méché se froncèrent légèrement.

̶ Shindou, que se passe-t-il ?

La question prit de cours le jeune homme qui ne répondit pas de suite.

̶ Hein,…mais rien qu'est-ce que tu vas imaginer encore ! répondit-il sur un ton qu'il espérait enjoué mais qui trahissait le malaise engendré par cette question.

-Shindou ne me ment pas, je sais très bien que quelque chose ne va pas, d'ailleurs il suffit de voir la partie pédagogique que tu as donné tout à l'heure juste avant de disparaître. Que se passe-t-il ?

Même si cette situation le gênait, Shindou se sentit étrangement mieux. Cette sensation de solitude de plus en plus pesante se voyait légèrement s'apaiser lorsqu'Akira se trouvait dans les parages. Le regard gris pailleté de vert s'ancra dans celui si clair, si pur face à lui. Pourtant il y décela une pointe d'inquiétude et de la colère. Colère qu'il apercevait de plus en plus dans le regard d'émeraude de son camarade, au fur et à mesure que le poids de sa solitude se faisait ressentir un peu plus intensément. Cela en devenait presque bizarre mais le fait même de le voir inquiet pour lui alors qu'Akira ne semblait se préoccuper de rien d'autre que du go, l'ému au plus profond de son être. C'est pourquoi une étrange chaleur s'initiait en lui. Un simple sentiment, une simple douceur qui semblait légèrement combler cette solitude si présente en lui.  
Le jeune homme méché connaissait très bien la personne face à lui depuis le temps qu'il le côtoyait et il savait qu'il ne le lâcherait pas sans avoir un semblant d'explication, c'est pourquoi il opta pour une solution simple et efficace.

̶ S'il te plait Toya, pas maintenant, répondit-il en se retournant alors que son sourire s'effaçait.

Akira comprit qu'il n'obtiendrait rien de plus et même si sa curiosité avait été piquée à vif, il s'obligea à ne plus le questionner à ce sujet. Son cœur se serrait souvent depuis quelques temps. En fait à chaque fois qu'il sentait que son rival ne lui disait pas tout… ne lui faisait pas assez confiance pour se confier à lui. Son regard se perdit sur le dos de son ami. Il y avait un étrange paradoxe qui semblait entourer le jeune homme, une curieuse contradiction que Toya n'arrivait pas à comprendre. Lorsqu'ils jouaient ensemble au Go, le brun avait l'impression d'être en parfaite osmose avec Shindou mais une fois sorti du goban, il avait le sentiment qu'une barrière infranchissable le séparait de son adversaire. Comme si ce dernier se cachait derrière un masque, ne voulant montrer à personne ce secret qui semblait lui peser de plus ne plus chaque jour. Toya se sentait tellement exclu dans ces moments là qu'il ne pouvait empêcher cette étrange sensation de solitude de l'envahir. Cependant malgré cette impression de vide, il respectait trop son ami pour le forcer à lui révéler ce qui lui faisait si mal, c'est pourquoi il reprit sa marche pour rattraper son rival de toujours qui n'avait pas bougé.

̶ C'est la fête là bas, les coréens et les chinois sont pratiquement tous partis mais les autres ne se lassent pas de commenter les parties jouées, surtout les tiennes, dit-il en arrivant à ses côtés.

Depuis qu'ils se fréquentaient, Akira avait changé. Même s'il ne pouvait pas aller contre son éducation très « spartiate », il était devenu moins sérieux et plus enclin à se laissait aller surtout en la présence de Shindou. Ce dernier avait même réussi, à plusieurs reprises, à le faire éclater de rire et Toya, se surprenant lui-même, arrivait à sortir quelques plaisanteries qu'il ne serait jamais permises quelques années auparavant.

̶ Alors, on va me faire une ovation dès que j'arriverai, répondit Hikaru sur un aplomb toujours aussi prononcé en tournant la tête vers son rival. Même plus qu'à toi, rajouta-t-il en affichant son sourire narquois.

̶ Hé, il ne faudrait pas exagérer Shindou, la victoire du japon n'est pas due qu'à toi, répondit Akira sur le même ton.

Les deux jeunes hommes reprirent définitivement leur marche sur un monologue extravaguant du décoloré.

« Merci Akira, pensant Shindou en tournant un instant son regard vers son ami, je t'en parlerai un jour... »

* * *

Il était dix heures du matin quand le jeune homme méché reprit le taxi pour rentrer, arrivé chez lui, il s'affala sur son lit exténué et triste.

« Jouer au go est le seul moment où je me sens vivre. On a passé tant de bons moments ensemble… tu me manques Saï » pensa-t-il. « Mais pourquoi maintenant ? Ça fait déjà si longtemps que tu es parti alors pourquoi je me languis de toi maintenant ? Il est vrai que j'ai fait n'importe quoi lors de cette parte pédagogique mais il te ressemblait, certes habillé un peu plus à la mode mais ces cheveux longs et ce visage, la ressemblance était troublante, j'ai paniqué, il n'était pas très doué mais j'ai été complètement déstabilisé par sa ressemblance…. »

Les yeux fixés sur le plafond blanc, le jeune homme ressassait encore et toujours les mêmes questions. Cependant, la fatigue de la coupe et de toutes ses réflexions eurent raison de lui et c'est ainsi que quelques minutes plus tard, il partit rejoindre les bras de Morphée.

* * *

Shindou se réveilla en pleine forme le lendemain matin ayant très peu dormi durant la coupe, il venait de rattraper ces nuits blanches. Néanmoins comme depuis les six derniers mois, le jeune homme avait rêvé de Sai. Au départ, cela avait été une nuit parmi d'autres mais le fantôme était devenu de plus en plus présent à tel point qu'il ne pouvait désormais plus passer une nuit sans avoir rêver de celui qui avait partager sa vie pendant près de deux. Et plus les jours passaient, plus la sensation de solitude s'était faite pesante et forte. Comme si son subconscient s'amusait à le faire encore une fois culpabiliser sur la disparition de son ancien hôte. Même s'il avait compris qu'il n'était pour rien dans cette séparation forcé, il n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre pourquoi Dieu n'avait pas laissé à Sai la possibilité d'atteindre son rêve. Pourquoi le faire survivre près de mille ans si cela n'était pas pour le faire atteindre son seul et unique objectif ?

Assis sur son lit, le drap au niveau de son ventre, les yeux vides perdus sur la couverture, le jeune homme semblait figé. Sans même s'en apercevoir il passait de plus en plus de temps immobile, perdu dans ses pensées. Chaque matin, durant de longues minutes, il était simplement là, inerte, retraçant le fil de son dernier rêve, cherchant à comprendre la signification de ces songes... sans jamais avoir de réponses définitives.

Un bruit de chaise que l'on bouge le fit sortir un instant de son état végétatif. A l'étage au-dessous, sa mère s'affairait dans la cuisine. Il avait dormi presque trente six heures d'affilées, mais après les trois nuits à l'hôtel et ses rêves qu'il l'épuisait un peu plus, cela ne faisait pas tant que ça. Doucement il finit par balayer d'un geste le drap qui le couvrait pour poser ses jambes au sol. La chaleur encore faible du soleil matinal vint pourtant lui caresser un instant le dos. Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes de plus pour se sortir définitivement de ses pensées. Quelques minutes plus tard, il se trouvait assis à la table de la cuisine en train d'avaler son petit déjeuner devant le regard attendri mais étonné de sa mère. C'était la première fois depuis des lustres que le jeune adolescent n'avait pas pris le temps de se restaurer de façon posé le matin. Pourtant à part cette étrange différence, aujourd'hui semblait être un jour comme les autres. Il n'avait pas de parties officielles c'est pourquoi, tout naturellement, en son esprit s'était imposée l'envie de se rendre au club de go du père d'Akira. Toutefois en cet instant précis, son omelette et son riz devant lui, le regard posé sur la pendule accrochée au mur, Hikaru semblait vouloir repousser inexorablement le moment fatidique de la rencontre avec son éternel rival. Contrairement à d'habitude, il prit donc le temps de manger le repas confectionné par sa mère avec calme et sagesse, mâchonnant avec délicatesse chaque bouchée. Mais ce qui dénotait vraiment de d'habitude était l'heure à laquelle il était sorti de sa chambre. En effet même si ses rêves le réveillaient souvent de bonne heure, il attendait toujours huit heures moins le quart pour rejoindre sa mère dans la cuisine et ce même les journées où il n'avait pas de parties.

Ce ne fut qu'une demi-heure plus tard, après avoir avalé la totalité de son plat et relevant les yeux sur la pendule, qu'il soupira… il était décidément très tôt, trop tôt (pour lui en parler ?)… Il finit par se lever et ce n'est qu'après une bonne douche qu'il décida enfin de sortir de chez lui. Le chemin jusqu'au club fut long et calme. Il prit ces quelques minutes pour réfléchir. Il savait qu'il devait faire quelques choses. Ses rêves le fatiguaient beaucoup trop et à la longue il risquait de perdre certaines parties, ce à quoi il se refusait. Alors que faire ? Le visage légèrement inquiet du jeune Toya apparut devant ses yeux avant qu'il ne secoue doucement la tête. Lui dire maintenant, ce n'était pas une bonne idée, il le savait. Déjà qu'il était mal actuellement si en plus il devait perdre toute crédibilité auprès de son camarade, là il l'aurait vraiment touché le fond… Pourtant le lui dire semblait être la seule solution qui s'imposait à lui pour résoudre son problème. Il soupira à nouveau bruyamment en se massant un instant les tempes. Ça en devenait lassant à force.

Il finit par arriver devant l'immeuble où renfermait le précieux endroit où tout avait commencé. En arrêt sur le trottoir, les yeux fixés sur la pancarte au dessus de lui, il se figea un instant. Tout apparaissait clair en lui. Oui, il devait lui dire. Toya voyait de plus ne plus le malaise qui l'habitait, à ce rythme là, ça serai Waya et Isumi. Il ne pouvait pas attendre. Ce fut donc avec un regard déterminé, qu'il se précipita à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Arrivé devant le pan de bois, c'est d'un geste brusque qu'il l'ouvrit.

̶ Bonjour, mademoiselle Ichikawa.

̶ Bonjour Hikaru, Akira n'est pas encore là mais va t'asseoir, je t'apporte quelque chose à boire en attendant.

̶ Merci, mademoiselle Ichikawa.

Hikaru s'avança dans la salle et après avoir salué quelques personnes qu'il connaissait, il s'assit face à LEUR table de go. C'était là, que Saï avait joué pour la première fois contre Akira. C'était là où ils avaient joué ensemble après la disparition de son fantôme préféré. C'était là que tout avait commencé. Les mains de Shindou se crispèrent sur ses cuisses alors que l'excitation du moment le faisait légèrement trembler. Il ferma un instant les yeux, prenant une longue inspiration, essayant de réfléchir à la meilleure approche de départ possible. Il y avait tellement de choses à dire à ce sujet qu'il ne savait même pas par quoi commencer.

Mais d'abord doucement puis avec conviction la peur et la terreur vint s'initier en lui. Son corps se figea à nouveau. Et si Akira ne le croyait pas ? Cette supposition se fit de plus en plus forte en lui, le faisant, cette fois, trembler légèrement. S'il ne le croyait pas alors se serait une catastrophe. Non seulement, lui en sera au même point (personne avec qui partager sa peine) mais en plus il perdrait sa crédibilité aux yeux de son rival et ça c'était la dernière chose qu'il voulait. Pourtant d'un brusque élan d'espoir et de confiance, un non retentissant raisonna dans sa tête.

« Il me croira, oui, il me croira, se répéta le méché pour se rassurer, il me croira car lui-même l'a ressentit. Lui même l'a pensé ce jour là ! Il me croira… Mais s'il ne me croyait pas… »

A peine finit-il la fin de sa pensée, que le jeune homme qui obnubilait son esprit se retrouva devant son regard suivit de près par la jeune femme tenant le club portant sur un plateau deux tasses de thé.

Il était là devant lui comme il avait été des dizaines, des centaines de fois mais aujourd'hui c'était différent.

« Il ne me croira jamais, finit par penser Hikaru sans lâcher des yeux son rival. Jamais… »

̶ Tiens, il t'arrive d'arriver en avance toi, je pensais que c'était impossible, remarqua le nouveau venu mais sa voix intriguée trahissait sa plaisanterie.

Dès son arrivée Akira avait senti qu'il se passait quelque chose d'anormal. L'atmosphère autour de Shindou était pesante, presqu'étouffante. De plus, lorsque leur regard s'était croisé, il y avait eu dans les prunelles de son rival un éclat d'espoir suivi d'une lueur de découragement, le tout en l'espace d'une seconde. Hikaru venait de prendre une décision qu'il avait, à sa vue, abandonné aussitôt…

̶ Des reproches, pour une fois que je fais des efforts, je suis accueilli par des reproches, répondit Hikaru laissant sur son visage un air boudeur qui ne semblait pas aussi réussi que d'habitude au regard de Toya.

̶ Ah non, vous n'allez pas vous disputer avant de commencer une partie maintenant ! coupa mademoiselle Ichikawa sur un ton amusé déposant les deux tasses sur la table avant de repartir à son comptoir.

Cependant aucun des deux garçons n'avaient vraiment entendu cette remarque. Akira n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre, debout surplombant de sa hauteur son rival, les yeux dans les yeux, cherchant silencieusement chacun une réponse de l'autre.

« Il a compris avant même que je lui parle, juste en me regardant… il a compris qu'il se passait quelque chose, pensant Hikaru dont le visage reflétait la surprise et l'admiration. Il me connaît aussi bien que ça ! »

̶ On fait une partie ? interrogea Akira en essayant de détendre l'atmosphère détournant son regard pour s'asseoir à son tour face à la table.

̶ Oui avec plaisir, répondit le jeune homme essayant de reprendre un ton tout à fait anodin.

Hikaru ne put lâcher des yeux son ami qui une fois assit, piocha une poignée de pierres de sa main qu'il déposa sur le goban poing fermé. Ce n'est que quelques secondes plus tard, que le décoloré finit par piocher à son tour deux pierres qu'il déposa devant lui. Ce fut Akira qui compta.

̶ Tu es blanc.

Shindou récupéra les pierres devant lui, les mains légèrement tremblantes.

Non, ce n'était pas le bon moment. Depuis l'arrivée de son adversaire, toute sa détermination avait disparu. Malgré l'apparence calme qu'il arborait, tout son être semblait vibrer au rythme de son hésitation. Son corps immobile semblait pour toute personne, calme et concentré mais pour Akira qui se trouvait face à lui, de nombreux détails ne pouvaient lui échapper. De la sueur sur le front où quelques mèches blondes étaient venues se coller, des mains moites qui laissaient par moment échapper les pierres qui raisonnaient à peine dans le bocal de bois, des muscles tendus qui semblaient prêt à passer au-delà de la barrière de la peau, un visage fixé sur la table de jeu alors que la prunelle noire de ses iris vert s'agitait au fond de son regard et bien entendu, il fallait ajouter à cela, le jeu déplorable de blanc qui prenait place sur le goban.

Akira regarda encore une fois la partie devant lui. Blanc avait perdu déjà depuis quelques coups pourtant Shindou s'entêtait à continuer la partie. Le brun releva une énième fois la tête pour planter son regard émeraude sur son adversaire. Que s'était-il passé de plus que d'habitude depuis le début de la journée ? Que s'était-il passé pour mettre dans cet état Hikaru ? Les questions se bousculaient dans la tête de Toya pourtant il se contenta de fixer la personne face à lui. Il n'osait prononcer un mot de peur de faire exploser la bombe devant lui. Il avait l'impression que le moindre mouvement brusque pourrait avoir des conséquences au niveau international. C'est pourquoi après le dernier coup joué par blanc, Akira ne bougea pas, les yeux fixés sur son adversaire, immobile.

Shindou encore obnubilé par le flot de pensées qui le submergeaient, mit près de dix minutes avant de comprendre que quelque chose clochait. Il releva doucement son regard et tomba dans sur le visage neutre mais pourtant intrigué de son adversaire. Étrangement cette attitude détendit le décoloré. D'un geste un peu trop brusque il repoussa une mèche de son front avant de s'essuyer ses mains sur son pantalon. Puis son regard s'arqua enfin sur le goban. A la vue de son jeu, il s'effraya un instant. C'était misérable. Il s'était fait déborder de partout alors que certains de ses coups étaient en cet instant à ses yeux suicidaires. Il releva à nouveau son visage passant une main derrière sa tête et affichant un sourire forcé.

̶ Désolé, j'avais la tête ailleurs.

A sa grande surprise, Toya ne rajouta rien. Pourtant le méché connaissait assez son camarade pour savoir qu'il ne supportait pas se retrouver face à lui en jouant aussi mal. Toya finit par quitter Shindou des yeux, se contentant de ramasser les pierres sur le goban, sans un mot avant de se lever.

̶ Si tu n'as pas envie de jouer, cela ne sert à rien.

La voix qui avait raisonné était neutre, sans une once de sentiment, ce qui perturba notre jeune héros. D'un mouvement calme, une fois la totalité des pierres rangées, Toya se leva pour se diriger vers la table de jeu d'un client du club. Hikaru le regarda les yeux écarquillés, la bouche ouverte alors que la salle se faisait de plus en plus calme en vue du scénario qui se produisait. Une fois que Toya se retrouva assis face à un nouvel adversaire et que la première pierre claqua sur le goban, le regard de Shindou se perdit sur sa propre table de jeu face à lui. Il n'était même plus un adversaire potable pour son rival de toujours. Il resta ainsi une petite quinzaine de minutes avant de se lever, récupérer son sac et sortir du club, le regard toujours posé au sol.

Un peu plus loin, le visage de Toya suivi la silhouette qui disparaissait derrière le pan de bois. Qu'avait-il de si difficile à porter pour qu'il ne se rende même plus compte de la façon dont il jouait ?

* * *

Cela faisait un mois ! Un mois !

Toutes les personnes qui côtoyaient ne serait-ce qu'un peu Toya Akira savait qu'une de ses plus grandes qualités était la patience. Le jeune prodige du Go avait que très peu de fois perdu son calme au cours de sa jeune vie et les seules fois où cela se produisait, ça touchait toujours, de près ou de loin, à Shindou. Même le brun ne comprenait pas lui-même comment Hikaru arrivait si facilement à le mettre hors de lui. Cependant depuis un peu plus d'un an, cela s'était calmé. Même s'il continuait à entrer dans des engueulades assez virulentes avec son rival à chacune de leur rencontre, c'était plus un jeu qu'une réelle perte de son self contrôle. Néanmoins, là, sa façade neutre et indifférente sur son visage commençait sérieusement à s'effilocher. Cela faisait pratiquement trente jours que Shindou n'avait pas remis les pieds dans le salon de go de son père et qu'il arrivait juste pour ses parties avant de repartir aussi vite, en un mot : il l'évitait ! Et ça, Akira avait de plus en plus de mal à le gérer.

Assis face à leur goban, le jeune Toya rejouait une partie. De loin il semblait calme et réfléchi, concentré sur le jeu qui évoluait devant lui. Pourtant, c'était avec un automatisme des plus dérangeants qu'il déposait les pierres sur la table de jeu. Son cerveau était ailleurs, bien loin. Les yeux perdus dans les vagues, il entendait à peine le claquement des pierres sur le bois, c'est pourquoi il ne distingua pas la porte du club s'ouvrir et un pas s'avancer vers lui. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il sentit la table bouger légèrement qu'il sortit de ses pensées. Son regard se releva avec agacement vers le gêneur qu'il avait l'intention d'envoyer balader avec un vocabulaire des plus calmes et polis comme il le faisait depuis le début du mois avec tous les clients du club qui venaient lui demander une partie. Cependant c'est un regard plein de surprise qui anima le jeune Toya alors que ses prunelles tombèrent sur le jeune homme face à lui. Sans prononcer un mot, Hikaru débarrassa le goban rangeant méthodique chaque pierre dans son bol d'origine avant d'en prendre une poignée dans sa main droite, invitant ainsi son adversaire à commencer une partie. Le jeune brun resta un instant interdit devant son rival alors que la pièce s'était tue depuis l'arrivée du nouveau venu. Pourtant le claquement des pierres sur tous les goban utilisaient dans la pièce recommencèrent à se faire entendre. Après tout, c'était loin d'être la première fois que les deux jeunes garçons s'embrouillaient au point de ne plus se voir pendant des jours avant que Shindou finissent par revenir et qu'ils recommencent à jouer comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Toya laissa passer ses iris du visage de son rival au poing fermé posé sur le plateau de jeu. Ce n'est que quelques secondes plus tard, que le brun finit par piocher à son tour ses doigts dans un des bols pour déposer une pierre devant lui. Cette fois-ci, ce fut Shindou qui compta :

Tu es blanc.

La voix du jeune décoloré était neutre et professionnelle. Akira ne put détacher son regard de son adversaire. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Shindou partait et ne revenait que quelques jours plus tard mais cette fois Toya voyait très bien que ce n'était pas comme d'habitude. Son rival n'avait pas plaisanté, n'était pas arrivé le sourire aux lèvres, non. Aujourd'hui, il était là devant lui, un regard des plus sérieux accroché sur son visage. Oui, aujourd'hui était différent. Un étrange frisson d'excitation vint s'initier le long de sa colonne vertébrale, c'est pourquoi il reporta son regard sur le goban encore vierge devant lui.

Hikaru lui, malgré ce calme apparent, sentait son cœur battre des records insoupçonnés.

« Je suis noir… cela tombe bien… je dois le faire… je ne peux plus retourner en arrière… la partie où tout a commencé…, » pensa Hikaru le cœur serré mais un regard déterminé brillait avec force dans ses prunelles.

Cette fameuse partie qui avait fait basculer tant de choses dans sa vie mais aussi dans celle du jeune homme face à lui…

* * *

La main d'Akira resta figée dans le bol de pierres alors que son visage reflétait la surprise et l'incompréhension. Son regard était hypnotisé par la perspective que prenait le jeu sur le goban. Le temps semblait s'être arrêté. Il n'y avait plus personne dans cette pièce que les deux jeunes hommes jouant l'un contre l'autre. L'un complètement crispé par la confession qui allait obligatoirement suivre, l'autre bloqué devant une énigme qui s'était posée devant lui des années auparavant. Les secondes, puis les minutes se succédèrent sans qu'aucun des deux ne lève un regard en dehors de la table de jeu devant eux. Figé, droit, immobile alors qu'au fond d'eux, une tempête de questions, de peurs, de souvenirs, de secrets se déchaînait. Ce fut le brun qui finit par rompre l'immobilité de ce tableau en relevant son regard sur le visage du joueur devant lui. Quelques secondes, quelques minutes, quelques dizaines de minutes, personne ne sut combien de temps s'écoula, mais ce fut Hikaru qui brisât le premier ce silence :

̶ Ça te dit d'aller faire un tour au parc? Il fait beau, cela pourrait être agréable, non ? Et cela nous changerait les idées…

Sa voix avait été un murmure, hésitante, légèrement tremblante. Totalement différent du ton sur lequel Shindou conversait habituellement.

̶ Oui, ne put que répondre Akira sentant l'excitation le gagner un peu plus.

Il ne savait pas ce qui se passait réellement, ni ce que Shindou mijotait mais étrangement il avait l'impression de se sentir vivant et comblé. Comme si cette simple balade allait changer pas mal de choses dans son existence.

Ils sortirent tous les deux du club de go sous les yeux médusés des clients qui furent étonnés de l'absence de disputes entre les deux jeunes joueurs. Seule la voix de Toya raisonna dans le silence qui s'était fait.

̶ On reviendra d'ici une heure ou deux, expliqua calmement le brun à la dame du comptoir.

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant près d'un quart d'heure qu'ils marchaient côte à côte en silence. Akira qui voyant le mutisme dans lequel s'était enfermé son rival, essayait de garder en lui toutes les questions qu'il rêvait de poser. Ces mêmes questions qu'il avait tant de fois enfouies au plus profond de son être mais en cet instant, sa tête bouillonnait d'impatience. Ils finirent par arriver dans un petit parc et c'est sur un banc qu'Hikaru stoppa sa marche. Akira s'assit à côté de lui, n'osant pas rompre le silence. Ce n'est qu'après quelques minutes qu'Hikaru commença son récit, les yeux par terre et résigné à attendre le rejet de la véracité de ses propos de la part de son rival.

̶ Il s'appelait Fugiwara, commença la voix hésitante d'Hikaru, Fugiwara Sai…

Il finit par fermer les yeux alors qu'à l'entente du mot « Sai », le brun prêta toute son attention à son rival de toujours. Au fur et à mesure que le décoloré avancé dans son récit, Akira laissa son visage dériver vers la surprise totale, la bouche ouverte, les yeux écarquillés. Il n'avait jamais rien entendu d'aussi farfelue et fou ! Pourtant, même si sa raison lui soufflait que cette histoire était complètement improbable, son cœur lui ne pouvait que croire cette version des faits. Tout s'expliquait à la perfection : les premières parties contre un Hikaru bien plus fort que lui, la victoire face à son père et la tristesse de son rival lors de la disparition de Saï, pourtant une voix en lui ne cessait de lui répéter en boucle que c'était totalement invraisemblable… Son cœur, lui, voulait y croire alors que sa raison le lui interdisait.

Lorsqu'Hikaru eut fini son récit, il ne bougea pas d'un millimètre. Son visage baissé, caché par ses deux mèches blondes, ses yeux toujours fermés desquels perlaient quelques gouttes salées, son corps simplement avachis sur ce banc, il attendait… le verdict. Cette sentence qui pouvait l'anéantir comme le faire revivre. Dix minutes passèrent dans un silence lourd de doute et d'hésitation. L'attente pour Shindou devenait de plus en plus dure au point qu'il finit par craquer. Il ne savait pas si Akira le croyait ou pas mais il ne pouvait plus attendre d'avantage, il devait avoir une réponse claire.

̶ Tu ne dis rien ? finit par demander la voix à peine audible d'Hikaru, s'attendant à ce qu'une tempête de colère s'abatte sur lui.

La voix de son rival fit sortir le jeune brun de sa réflexion. Son regard s'attarda de longues minutes sur le visage toujours baissé de son ami, résigné, qui semblait attendre le pire châtiment qui puisse exister sur cette terre. Akira déglutit doucement avant de prendre une grande inspiration.

̶ Je… heu… je pourrais voir les parties que vous avez jouées ensemble?

La fin de la phrase avait été dite d'une traite comme pour effacer les derniers doutes qui subsister en son esprit. De son côté, Shindou releva d'un geste brusque son visage, les yeux écarquillés, n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Akira le croyait_, il le croyait_. Non, il n'avait pas bien entendu ?

Le visage de Toya finit par se décrisper et un sourire rassurant s'étira sur ses lèvres. Le décoloré avait toujours les yeux rivés sur son rival. Ce dernier devant l'air complètement déconcerté de son ami, finit par retrouver toute sa confiance en lui.

̶ Alors tu me les montres ou tu restes ici ? Je veux les voir de suite et puis je savais bien que tu n'étais pas de taille contre moi, annonça Akira reprenant son air hautain laissant quand même transparaître une pointe d'ironie dans sa voix.

Shindou n'en revenait pas. Son visage était toujours figé par la surprise alors que son regard se parait de lueurs de joies et d'allégresse non contenues, suivant de ses yeux Toya qui s'était levé.

̶ Oui, avec joie, finit-il par articuler sans même répondre à la provocation de son rival.

Le vent souffla doucement, remuant d'une caresse la chevelure des deux jeunes hommes.

Shindou se sentait bien, son sentiment de tristesse s'était effacé au fil de son récit et avait totalement disparu à l'entente de la réponse de son rival. Akira le croyait ! Rien d'autre ne comptait : il était heureux.

Hikaru se leva à son tour et rejoignit son rival. Sans plus attendre, ils reprirent la direction du club de go de Toya alors qu'un sentiment de soulagement et de légèreté s'initiait en eux. Une brise souffla plus forte que les autres laissant voleter une feuille d'érable qui finit par atterrir sur la poitrine de Shindou. Ce dernier la récupéra d'un geste rapide avant qu'elle ne s'échappe. Son regard se remplit de tendresse à la vue de cette simple parcelle de nature. Un sourire nostalgique s'ancra doucement sur son visage : « Adieu Saï ! » pensa-t-il en laissant la feuille s'envoler vers le firmament.

Un sentiment de paix et de calme apaisant s'était initié dans tout son corps. Il acceptait enfin cette réalité tant de fois redouté.

Il venait enfin de faire son deuil.

FIN

21 juin 2007/26 février 2009/2 Avril 2009/15 avril 2009


End file.
